Noise levels in hospital setting may be surprisingly high, especially in intensive care units (ICU). Recent research studies also indicate that patients are negatively impacted by the high noise levels. Major noise sources in ICU environments may be attributed to the behavior of staff, including speech and other activities.
MacKenzie et al. (“Noise levels and noise sources in acute care hospital wards,” Building Serv. Eng. Res. Technol. 28,2 (2007) pp. 117-131) have for example observed and classified noise sources in three 24-hour sessions in ICUs, and have identified a considerable number of avoidable, high-level noise events: rubbish bins, chair scraping, door closing/squeaking, cupboard door, and even opening of ring binders. A total of 30% of all noise events were characterized as totally avoidable, and a similar percentage as partially avoidable (like alarms; dropping objects; phone ringing).
There exist noise-level feedback systems that measure the sound level in building spaces and provide real time feedbacks in a simple format like traffic lights. These systems had been developed mainly for school environments, which recently and rather incidentally began to be used in hospitals.
However, the overall sound level is typically the only parameter on which such systems are designed to operate, and consequently the feedbacks may often be too ambiguous, providing little information on what the actual noise sources are.
The inventors of the present invention have appreciated that an improved medical feedback system and method is of benefit, and has in consequence devised the present invention.